


i larb you

by orphan_account



Series: spiderkook [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Spider-Man Fusion, Bad Cooking, Cooking, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Hospitals, Jeon Jungkook is Spider-Man, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Seokjin | Jin is Whipped, Larb, M/M, New York City, Spider-Man - Freeform, Violence, i am once again an idea thief sorry to the ps4 game and far from home lol, i say it's non-canon to spider-man but then my plans changed lol, inspired by other spiderman media, jeongguk and jin are in love and practically married and it's wonderful, jin is close to 30 and jeongguk is mid-to-late 20s, lapslock, not canon to any spider-man or bts media, only mentions of other characters, this got a lot more violent than i was expecting whoops watch out for that, unbeta'd we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: no matter how late jeongguk was out doing his spider-man duties, seokjin would always be there when he crawled in through the window to the living room, sitting on the couch on his laptop or watching tv, waiting for him."how was it today?" he'd ask, brushing away jeongguk's mask to kiss him. sometimes he'd comment on what jeongguk did if he made it onto the news, or ask if anything exciting happened. jeongguk would go and have a shower, sometimes joined by seokjin, then they'd go about their night-time routine together of washing their faces, brushing their teeth and having a quick little midnight snack before settling into bed. they'd lie there, cuddled together whether it was winter or summer or somewhere in between, having a quiet conversation before either of them drifted away first.--or, where jeongguk just wants to do something nice for seokjin, but being spider-man, chaos naturally ensues.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Series: spiderkook [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443883
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	1. issue #1- domestic bliss

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to the sequel of 'into the spiderverse'! this was originally an unrelated jinkook piece, but i didn't want to let go of the characters quite yet, so i made this a super domestic, super sweet spideykook continuation. this fic takes place approximately 3 years after the epilogue of 'into the spiderverse'. 'i larb you' can be read as a standalone piece, but please consider reading the original fic!
> 
> title taken from my favourite scene in spider-man homecoming.

no matter how late jeongguk was out doing his spider-man duties, seokjin would always be there when he crawled in through the window to the living room, sitting on the couch on his laptop or watching tv, waiting for him. 

"how was it today?" he'd ask, brushing away jeongguk's mask to kiss him. sometimes he'd comment on what jeongguk did if he made it onto the news, or ask if anything exciting happened. jeongguk would go and have a shower, sometimes joined by seokjin, then they'd go about their night-time routine together of washing their faces, brushing their teeth and having a quick little midnight snack before settling into bed. they'd lie there, cuddled together whether it was winter or summer or somewhere in between, having a quiet conversation before either of them drifted away first. 

jeongguk loved it. seokjin was always there for him, watching out for him, comforting him if it was a difficult day or celebrating with him if it was good. 

once every few months jeongguk would spend a few days in upstate new york at the avengers' headquarters, having meetings, briefings and updating the avengers team on the latest happenings, any strange occurrences, anything worth mentioning. when he came home, jin would be there, as always, with a kiss, a smile, and dinner. 

one day, jeongguk decided he wanted to return the favour. jin had been working hard at kim laboratories, working on project after project, taking long days and spending weekends consistently working. he was on the cusp of a breakthrough, so he was coming home exhausted, and jeongguk knew he needed to make it up to him. he wanted- no, he needed- to repay the debt for every small thing seokjin had done for him.

he wanted to learn how to cook.

he could cook. he knew the basics. may had taken it upon herself to make sure her nephew-slash-practical-son didn't survive on toasted sandwiches and coffee pot ramen once he went off to live out of home. he could cook eggs a few ways, a decent spag bowl (sans vegetables) and some other small things that a first-time cook would learn. but he relied pretty heavily on recipes and didn't have the greatest grasp of herbs and spices.

so he was spider-man and didn't have time for stuff like that, sue him. 

but rather than make a soulless pasta with too much dried rosemary or a slightly-too-sticky jjajangmyeon, he wanted something real, something with his passions embued in the very essence of the food. 

okay, maybe he was being a bit dramatic here, but he really wanted to make jin the perfect food. he decided to go straight to the source.

jeongguk felt his heart hammering irrationally as he swung towards his apartment window. he smiled at the spider-man sticker, still there to remind jeongguk where home was, slightly faded by the sun through the years. it served to calm him. he had no reason to be so scared- he just had to ask this one question. it wasn't so hard to do. 

the window was open, so he clambered in, sighing as he saw his boyfriend sprawled across the couch, snoring quietly with his laptop still open on his laptop. he lowered his mask to his neck, and kissed jin's cheek to wake him up. 

"hey," he whispered as seokjin's eyes fluttered open. "i have a question."

"this is the worst time and place to propose to me," seokjin groaned as he stretched. jeongguk chuckled.

"i'd like that, but i was gonna ask something else," he said, smiling broadly. "can we cook something? together?"

seokjin blinked and sat up, nodding. "oh, of course," he replied, "how about this weekend? so we can go shopping for stuff."

"sounds good," jeongguk helped jin stand up. "what do you feel like?"

seokjin pursed his lips. "larb."

"what the hell is larb?"

"damn good food. it's from laos."

jeongguk nodded. "if you want it, i want it. let me take a quick shower, get out of this suit, then we'll go to sleep, hmm?"

seokjin only nodded sleepily in agreement, already walking to bed. "i'll meet you there."

**\--**

a few days of the usual routine came and went, then saturday was upon them. jeongguk and jin woke up, had a perfectly adult breakfast of lucky charms and chocolate milk, then went out to the store. 

"you still feel like larb?" jeongguk asked, holding a mostly empty basket. jin had insisted that jeongguk hold all the heavy baskets, just because he could with no sweat. seokjin nodded. 

"i've been craving larb for a while now, but i can never be bothered toasting the rice, then grinding it properly, but if i have a slave to help me then i'm all for making it!" jin said happily, throwing a loaf of bread and pack of donuts into the basket. 

jeongguk glared at him. "slave?"

"yup. see, you gotta toast the rice, which requires constant moving for, like, twenty minutes, then you gotta grind it to the perfect size, which if you do it by hand like a real man, takes another maybe ten, fifteen minutes? the khao khua has to be the perfect size, but you've also gotta actually cook the larb itself, and it's a hassle with just one person. and hey, you've got super strength, so you can handle constant mixing and grinding, right?" seokjin rocketed off. 

"sure," jeongguk said, rather emptily. 

seokjin happily dragged him through the aisles of the grocery store, grabbing what seemed like random ingredients. they had stood for a solid ten minutes in the rice and pasta section while jin looked for a specific type of rice, and had given jeongguk a withering glare when he had suggested just using normal rice. 

"no," seokjin had groaned, "it has to be sticky rice, otherwise it just doesn't get the right texture."

"then why not just use this stuff here?" jeongguk asked, pointing to a pack of sticky rice. seokjin had just let out another long-suffering groan.

"it has to be authentic south-east asian sticky rice, otherwise you don't get the real experience! this is why i don't go shopping with you," jin said, before giggling so that jeongguk knew that he wasn't actually angry at him.

not that jeongguk had needed the confirmation. it was obvious when seokjin was actually angry.

so after finally finding the specific brand of thai sticky rice, getting some other general groceries, and joking around with spice names, the two paid for their groceries and walked back to their apartment, jeongguk holding the heaviest items, of course.


	2. issue #2- trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah uhh this is kinda graphic sorry if you don't like violence. also i typed this very fast and couldn't be bothered spellchecking so if there's typos let me know :) (i'm such a great author wow)

"can you grind these for me?" seokjin asked, pouring a frypan full of toasted rice into a mortar in front of jeongguk. he nodded.

"how small?"

jin pursed his lips, tapping his chin. " i daresay... chunky sand? fine pebble? uncooked couscous?" he mused, and jeongguk stared at him incredulously.

"that doesn't help very much. i'll just grind until you tell me to stop."

seokjin giggled. "i'm gonna start frying off the pork. it's gonna be cooked a little further than you like, this whole meal is very toasty," he explained, and jeongguk nodded. 

"you're the boss," he replied. jin kissed him on the cheek and turned to their stove, coaxing a pack of pork mince into the frypan he had previously toasted the rice in, and started stabbing at it, separating the meat. jeongguk smiled and turned to the mortar, picking up the pestle.

he would have started grinding the rice, if not for the fact that jin and jeongguk's entire apartment shook, accompanied by the echoing sound of an explosion and a rush of wind blowing past the open window, rattling a few plants jin had hung from the windowsill. jeongguk swore as he steadied seokjin, his own sense of equilibrium negating the need to save himself. 

"you okay?" he asked seokjin, who nodded and shoved jeongguk towards the window. 

"go! i'll see you later!" jin hissed, turning off the stove. 

"okay. i love you," jeongguk said, kissing jin briefly before slapping the tech bands on his wrists together, making his nanotech suit crawl across his body. he took a flying leap out of the window, swinging towards the source of the explosion down broadway. a major bank chain was cordoned off with a large audience out the front, the fire department already there, but taking refuge behind their trucks. he landed deftly behind one.

"who is it this time?" he called, and a man in his full gear turned and lifted up the visor on his helmet. 

"shocker! he's got some serious gear, we can't go in without him energy fields blowing us back," the man replied. jeongguk nodded. 

"i assume he's got hostages?" jeongguk asked. the firefighter sighed.

"with that explosion? i doubt anyone that couldn't when he gave them the chance survived. there might be a few, but since we can't go in..."

jeongguk nodded. "karen?" he asked, "scan for signs of life." the firefighter looked at him oddly but shrugged and turned back to the bank, pulling his visor back down. 

"i'm detecting thirty five people on higher levels, away from the main point of the blast. there is only one sign of life on the first floor." his suit replied in her cool voice.

jeongguk closed his eyes. "shocker."

"his equipment is releasing massive electromagnetic waves. there are four pillars around the perimeter of the bank, you will need to disable them to get in."

"how did he get all this stuff anyway? is he working for someone?" he asked, breaking into a run towards the closest pillar. it was more like a short pole, but it was emitting energy pulses so strong that jeongguk was stunned for a moment. karen didn't reply, of course. 

his left eyepiece lit up with seokjin's call screen. "answer it, karen!" he said, and jin's voice spoke urgently into his ear. 

"the bank's on the news. the helicopter's really high up, whatever shocker has is interfering with any tech that goes near it. it must be a super strong electromagnetic field," seokjin said, and jeongguk hummed in agreement. 

"he's got four poles around the bank. i'm near one, it's really fucking strong," jeongguk replied. the pole let out a thrumming noise as a new electromagnetic wave was released. "i think i have to disable it manually, i daresay my shockwebs won't work."

"okay, i can walk you through this one. is there an interface?" seokjin asked, his voice crackling over the weak phone line.

"yeah, it's got a passcode though. who uses passcodes for villainous tech anyway, that's so nineties-villain-in-a-movie." jeongguk said. "i wonder if it has a limited amount of tries. i'm gonna put in 'passcode', shocker's dumb enough to use something stupid like that."

jin chuckled softly. jeongguk punched in the word, but the screen came up red. "damn, it didn't work. it's got some plugs though, i think my wires fit."

"i've got my laptop out, do it," jin said, and jeongguk hastily did so.

his 'wires' were a group of connective plugs- not unlike hdmi adapters- that broadcasted the code of whatever system they were plugged into to an app that seokjin had made for missions like this. whenever jeongguk had to hack into a system, he had either jin or taehyung access and override the codes, like the tech geniuses they were. 

"okay. wow," jin whistled. "this is some seriously complicated code. i can still get into it," he said, quelling jeongguk's quick doubts, "but it might take me a sec. does shocker know you're here?"

"i think he wanted me here. i talked to a firefighter earlier, he said something about shocker letting people escape before blowing up the place. i think this might be a trap."

"be careful then," seokjin said. "and... done. next pole!"

jeongguk and seokjin repeated the process until all pillars had been disabled. before he went into the bank, though, jin let out a whispery sigh.

"be careful, babe," he said, and jeongguk nodded, despite jin not seeing it. "i mean it. we've still got larb to make."

"i will," jeongguk replied. "i'm gonna get these people out, take him down, then i'll see you at home."

"i love you," seokjin whispered, and hung up. jeongguk took a deep breath, and swung into a window on the third floor, smashing it so he could get to the citizens holed up. 

"hey! i'm gonna get you guys out of here!" he called to the large group of people. "two at a time, okay?"

as he swung the hostages out of the bank, he asked for more information on shocker's break-in. 

"he yelled something about spider-man, extracting revenge, he had help," one lady said, having been in earshot of shocker before he blew up the first floor with a relatively small bomb. all the main damage- the quake, the noise and wind- had been caused by the firing up of the electromagnetic poles. jeongguk had his theory confirmed- someone had helped him.

shocker was notoriously unintelligent, so of course he would have had help to execute a plan with the serious tech. jeongguk had to be careful. none of this felt right. he decided to walk in the front doors. he figured that if this was a trap, he may as well walk straight into it. act now, think later.

"oi!" he called, and shocker turned around. jeongguk stared at him. his suit was heavily upgraded from the last time he'd run into him. now he was decked out with what looked to be alien tech, armour that resembled something close to rhino's, and two very heavy looking gauntlets that had jeongguk gulping.

"like the new gear, spider-boy?" shocker called in his raspy, thick queens accent. jeongguk shrugged. 

"better than last time. didn't i send you to raft?" he asked.

"got out on good behaviour, wouldn't'cha believe it?"

"no, i'm not sure i would believe it. i sent you there for life," jeongguk called. shocker shrugged. 

"well, whatever, don't matter. you're here, i'm here, but i've got good gear. you're gonna be a great punching bag, eh?" shocker smashed his gauntlet's together and jeongguk almost staggered from the force of the shockwave that followed. 

"come on, can't we talk? words are more powerful than fists, after all!" jeongguk groaned. shocker let out a bark of laughter and sneered.

"don't be dumb, spider-boy!" rich words coming from him, jeongguk thought to himself. "try talkin' when your face is beaten in!"

"see, how could that happen?" jeongguk asked, "you can't beat my face in when you can't lay a hit on me!"

shocker let out a yell and charged for jeongguk, the latter leaping out of the way and crawling up a wall, out of shocker's reach. he growled and punched his fist into the air, a strong shockwave shattering the tiles where jeongguk's foot just was. 

he knew he was going to have to play relatively defensive on this fight. whatever tech made up those gauntlets was terrifying, and he didn't want to mess with that. 

shocker sent another shockwave his way, his aim horribly accurate, and jeongguk barely had enough time to flip onto the floor before said shockwave broke more tiles. he got scratched in the process though, his cheek stinging with the electromagnetic power. shocker paused, clenching his fists over and over, and jeongguk's eyes narrowed as he realised it was an opening, a weakness. the gauntlets had to charge.

for now, though, he set his eyes on a metal bin in the corner, shooting his webs at it, flinging it around his head to gather momentum and hurling it at shocker. it hit him, but obviously didn't cause any damage- his armour was too thick. jeongguk would need heavier items, or a lot more strategy. 

shocker charged at jeongguk, who slid between his legs and kicked up into the metal over his groin as he did so- rules didn't apply to fights when the lives of millions of people were at stake. shocker groaned and knelt over, so jeongguk darted around and smashed his knee into his face, sending shocker reeling. while he was incapacitated, jeongguk seized a gauntlet and pulled with all his might. his knee was bruised, he could tell, but it would heal quickly enough. he pulled with all his strength in his legs and back, but the gauntlet wasn't coming off, and shocker was coming back around. he opted to quickly release a few splitter webs over the gauntlet so that it at least would slow the shockwaves somewhat, hopefully. he darted back as shocker sat up, his eyes streaming with reflexive tears.

"you sunovabitch!" he cried, clambering up and throwing a shockwave with his non-webbed gauntlet. jeongguk grunted as he threw himself to the side again. he ran to the wall and climbed up again, sitting on the ceiling.

"who are you working for?" he called, and shocker tutted.

"wouldn't you like to know?"

"who are you working for, shocker?!" 

"none of ya beeswax!"

jeongguk ran his tongue over his teeth. "stop being an idiot! tell me who you're working for!"

"you're bein' the idiot, idiot! i ain't tellin' you who i may or may not be in cahoots with, 'cause you're an idiot!" shocker laughed. jeongguk rolled his eyes. 

"fine, be like that," he muttered to himself, before shooting a web at shocker's helmet and yanking his arm up so that shocker tripped and smashed his face against the smooth tile. shocker groaned again, holding his now definitely broken nose as he rose to his knees. he punched the air with his webbed gauntlet, but instead of sending a shockwave towards jeongguk, the gauntlet malfunctioned, releasing a small explosion of electromagnetic power. shocker screamed as his entire left side of his upper body and face were caught in the blast. jeongguk flipped onto the ground and rushed at shocker, roundhouse kicking him on his good side, effectively knocking him out. 

he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, taking a moment to calm himself down. thankfully shocker wasn't the strongest villain he'd ever faced, and the number of times he'd beaten him over the years meant that he knew shocker's style and pattern well, but those gauntlets... they were scary. jeongguk hadn't gotten the information he needed out of shocker either- whoever he was working with was still out there, and jeongguk needed to figure out who it was before all of new york was in danger. 

a few police officers and firefighters burst into the building, the police surrounding shocker as they prepared to arrest him (again), the firefighters taking the time to assess the damage and check for any further hazards that may have been lying around. the firefighter that jeongguk had spoken to before his fight approached him.

"that was good work you did there, spider-man," he said, and jeongguk nodded.

"all in a day's work, sir. is there anything you need help with?" he asked, and the firefighter shook his head. 

"nothing you shouldn't concern yourself with. good job," he appraised, and jeongguk smiled, despite his mask hiding his expression. 

"well, i'll do a quick debrief then be on my way. thanks for holding up the perimeter," jeongguk clapped the man on the shoulder, then went to talk to the chief of police who was very pointedly staring at him.

"good job, spider-man. minimal damage, despite shocker's equipment. how'd he get all that junk anyway?" the chief asked, and jeongguk shrugged.

"he's working with someone. all of this was a trap, i think, to show off the equipment of whoever made it. i don't know who it is, though. if i find out anything i'll let you know," he replied, and the chief nodded.

"these threats are getting out of hand. and this, a trap? christ," the officer sighed. "well, at least we've got you, yeah?"

jeongguk nodded. "you've got me. i'll be on my way now, if you don't mind, sir."

the chief smiled. "you're a good man. have a nice day."

"you too, sir!" jeongguk called as he webbed himself up to a window and catapulted himself out. he was a bit too tired to deal with reporters and the endless questions that came with them. he just wanted to get home.

he clambered into the open window of his apartment, his mask dissolving as he saw jin waiting for him.

"how was it?" jin asked, and jeongguk tilted his head.

"it was alright. it was a showcase of equipment, i think. he was a pawn for whoever he's working for. he wouldn't spill though, so who knows who made the equipment," jeongguk sighed, laying his head on seokjin's shoulder. seokjin wrapped his arms around jeongguk's waist.

"you did well, babe," he whispered, and jeongguk shivered. "i'm so proud of you. every damn day, you know that?" 

jeongguk lifted his head, staring into jin's eyes. "i do it for you," he mumbled, and jin smiled before leaning in, just a tiny bit, and catching jeongguk's lips with his own. jeongguk sighed into the kiss, tilting his head. he placed his hands on jin's neck and jaw, and jin smiled with a hum. 

"god, i love you so much," jeongguk muttered when they broke apart.

"i'm sure you do."

that voice didn't belong to jin. that voice came from behind him, from the window jeongguk had just climbed in. jeongguk looked at jin, who was staring in horror at whoever was behind them. jeongguk turned his head, his mask climbing up his face.

a figure with a cape and fishbowl for a helmet was hovering outside their window. he raised a gloved hand and pointed at jeongguk.

"you don't need the mask, jeongguk jeon. i know who you are. and i'm going to destroy you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shameless plug time but i'm a creative writing major at uni and i'd like to work as an editor when i'm done, and to be an editor i need experience. so, if you've got any works that you'd like beta'd or generally run over for mistakes, plot holes, all that good stuff, i'd like to extend my services? i can read over anything for free, no worries about cost- i just want experience under my belt for the future. if this is something you're interested in, let me know via [ my twitter ](https://twitter.com/flydunes) <3


End file.
